Good Morning
by ChildLikeProblems
Summary: Since beginning a relationship with the Italian, Germany has found it hard to leave the comfort of his bed. Short Dabble.


Good Morning

Pairing: GermanyXItaly

Rating: T

* * *

For a few seconds, I was frozen in the warm embrace of the covers surrounding my naked shoulders. It was the beginning of autumn. The crispy cold air snuck into my bedroom and awakening me from my pleasant dreams.

Moaning quietly, I shielded my eyes from the sun settling down onto my pale skin.

At first, I tried to avoid it by turning to my side. A string of hope that it would get the message and bugger someone else.

Yet it was the sun and it isn't a creature. So, it stayed burning the back of my head. But I refused to surrender and continued to annoy me until I retreated the warmth of my bed. Which I refused. I was too tired from last night activities to even try and do anything. it seemed since I started this strange relationship with the Italian that I've been prone to stay longer in bed.

Well, I didn't have anything to do today. Maybe paperwork but that only took ten minutes.

The annoying ringing of my alarm clock instantly snapped my attention towards it. Fuck, I had forgotten about that stupid invention called an alarm clock, or should be called Prussia in a clock. My hand instantly slammed viciously down onto the annoying clock and I muttered a swear under my breath. Even my clock was trying to ruin my relaxed mood.

Leaning up on my elbow's, I scanned around the room for my clothes. My trousers dangled of the drawer, my shirt scrambled on the floor, the black boxers covered over the bed-side light and lastly, and the most shocking, my socks were hooked onto the drawers handles. It was quite a image to see, considering yesterday we didn't plan to purposely do that.

The scent of last night still lingered. It let me think back of what had happened last night. I was pretty sure I came home and Italy was cooking pasta only in his boxers. The rest is a blur.

Sleeping besides me without a care was Italy. His brown chestnut hair dangling across his soft skin, his pink lips parted and breathing in small breathes. The Italians body was decorated, like a canvas, in different shades of pink love bites.

I blushed as I remembered half the marks created on my Italian.

Reaching out, my hand crept across Italy's face and swept away the dangling spikes covering Italy's face. His lips were too tempting, sitting there, asking to be kissed. The man would never know what he does to me.

Moving slightly forward, I placed a morning kiss onto the gorgeous lips while a hand trailed down the soft cheek. Tickling along and admiring Italy's soft face. I stoked him as if he was a precious dog and...maybe...in some sense he was.

"Ve..." Italy hummed; catching me off guard and causing me to pull back in surprise. I stared at the man for a while, waiting for him to react.

I knew Italy wouldn't object, but he would question me. And I refused to look like a sissy and admit to showing affection towards him. He'd end up telling Japan and then Romano.

Oh no, the older Italian would never let the me hear the end of it. 'Stupid potato bastard was acting like a little sissy to my little brother'

"Did I wake you Italy?" I asked in a whispered, my voice concerned as if I committed a crime. My hand begged to continue to touch the man but even I knew I shouldn't. I tried to tempt myself away yet there was one fact that kept egging me on. Italy was my boyfriend.

Italy shook his head slowly, "No, I enjoyed it, please continue~" The brunette mumbled, his eyes remaining closed and soft breathes still escaped his pink lips.

Doing as asked, I stoked down Italy's face once more. Enjoying the soft skin tingling my rough fingers. They continued to trail down Italy's neck, pressing lightly on the smaller man's Adams apple. Playing with the lump.

When my hand stopped at Italy's collarbone, I waited for approval. I didn't want to ruin the moment by coming of as I wanted sex. Of course it would be nice to start to day off with but Italy's bottoms probably sore from last night.

Italy moaned softly, boosting my confidence. And with that, my fingers tickled towards Italy's shoulder. The skin growing creamier and delicious as I continued.

My hand ghosted down Italy's creamy bare shoulder, the skin cold from being exposed from the cover. He flinched when my warm fingers collided with the cold flesh and made me smile sympathetically.

Drawing smoothing circles downwards, my eyes followed behind. Watching my fingers touch my Italian. Massage the cold skin with my warmth. He moaned softly again, his eyes fluttering open however, I could barely see as I watched my fingers.

"Germany~?" My eyes snapped up to the now open amber eyes. He smiled and shuffled closer so our noses touched. I blushed slightly at the sudden closeness, looking away embarrassed. I could feel Italy's warm breath hitting my lips and I couldn't resist licking over them.

Suddenly the need to kiss them turned into undying craving.

"Yes?" I whispered, my hand running down Italy's spine, tracing over the bumps. This man was too skinny for his own good. Maybe he should work out more. Well I do make him train constantly, maybe I need to push him harder.

Pulling Italy into a deeper embrace, his arms snaked up onto my arms and tightened gently.

Italy smiled, "Kiss me," he demanded sweetly. His eyes closing and his lips waiting for mine.

I widened my eyes, unsure if I had heard right. Italy had asked me to kiss him? I had been to busy thinking about training to listen.

"Germany looks so cute when he's confused."

I blushed once more, looking away. He had to say something so sweet in such a cute voice.

When I tried to get some space between us, he cupped my cheeks and connected our lips. I looked at his face in shock. His eyes fluttered closed as he continued to kiss me. It was a passionate and soft kiss. Both of us too lazy to carry the kiss out any longer then it had to be. Soon my eyes sealed together as I enjoyed the sensation running through my body.

Our tongues played slowly together, both muscles rubbing together and causing a sweet pleasure to rumble throughout my body. My eyes fluttered close, my lips moving slowly against Italy's. The hand that still lay on Italy's shoulder rose up and played with the long brown hair. Twirling it in my fingers.

When we parted, we both looked deeply into each others eyes before breaking out in a soft laughter.  
Italy grinned brightened and he snuggled into my chest. Kissing once onto my collarbone.

"Good morning Ludwig."

"Good Morning Feliciano."


End file.
